Part 42
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - 'More interesting items/ideas for a Bioshock Rapture MMORPG' --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 42 --- --- --- --- --- Artificial Gills - Hmm doesnt sound promising (for machine or even Plasmid): http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artificial_gills_(human) Major factor is the huge amount of water that has to go thru the 'gill' system to exchange enough Oxygen FROM the water (and CO2 TO the water). Fish, because they are cold blooded, have a slower metabolism, so they can deal with a slower intake of Oxygen (remember that saying about Sharks having to 'Swim or Die' - that has to do with processing enough oxygen with the amount of water passing over their gills). --- --- The Slug Whisperer : Personnel who tended the Slug tanks at the various ADAM facilities (like Fontaine Futuristics) often had this moniker. Some skill was required in the care and feeding of the Sea Slugs which produced raw ADAM. In the MMORPG there will probably be the chance for the Player to have their own 'home' aquarium containing Sea Slugs of various kinds recovered from out in the dark Ocean, or come upon some having been kept by Splicers (Hmmm, toad-licking idea, extrapolate ...) --- --- Two Can Play That Game : If Ryan was still alive after the little incident in Rapture Central Control in BS1 (Faking his own Death -- which would have been a REAL 'Twist' the game developers missed completely) what would he have then done? Fontaine/Atlas was eliminated, but Rapture was still very much alive. Even Sofia Lamb's little tyranny was only a 'Side Show' down in the old Southern edge of the City. Rapture's critical resource was the power system. That was Ryan's area of expertise. If that shut down, Rapture was finished. By the time of the MMORPG, a few years past BS2, Ryan's Faction of followers still controlled Hephaestus and were some of the first to join in on the idea of rebuilding the City. Ryan would want his City restored, and that (in the MMORPG) is now starting to happen. --- --- --- Soap - Another Vital Industry for New Rapture : With restoration of Splicers to normalcy (via "the Cure") and a serious attempt to rebuild Civilization, there would be a restoration of cleanliness to the Citizen's world. Bathtubs no longer used just to grow edible slime, Kitchens no longer covered in grease that catches fire every other time they are used ... The Great Chain is hard to grasp when it is dirty/slimy. Soap making is largely basic chemistry, and soap becomes a common consumer commodity. A great business opportunity for someone. Soon the public will be back to buying specific products that "don't burn their eyes out" and "is mild to the skin" or "cuts through grease like magic".... Even with dishwasher machines, soap was still required. A good Trade Item for all those isolated 'still sane' people out their in the Ruins. How much industrial-strength Soap will be needed to clean up 10 years of filth and grime accumulated in Rapture ?? --- --- Casino Games (games of chance in-game) : One more area of 'Player Creation' that could exploit creativity (Heh- Second Life lost half their Players/economy when in-game gambling was eliminated). Since there will be no real world money allowed into this MMORPG, in-game gambling will not have much reason to be an issue (except maybe to the Real-World Nanny-Staters who don't like anything they can't get their parasitic hands on). Such games-of-chance asset mechanism are already existing in other games (and a few faked ones in BioShock..) Mechanism Assets will be fully Vetted to hold true to real working Odds (even for the shellgame cheats in the street). --- --- --- --- . .